My Masochistic Love
by aeyteenicole
Summary: They say love is full of pain but in pain there is always pleasure and it makes you to want more and more. this is the beautiful story of the first love of an innocent and pure girl, or so as she referred to herself and a guy who she thinks will eat her whole.. the endeavors of a crazy love..


My Masochistic Love

Chapter 1: 100% L-O-V-E

"They say love hurts, but I would've never thought that love will appear so suddenly, so quickly and so harshly. Its immense impact made my heart skip a beat. But I believe the biggest impact was his confession of love…" were the monologue of an auburn head girl as she sat dumbfounded on her knees in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, her cheeks were madly blushing as she played in rewind the situation a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_The Sun was brimming brightly as its rays entered a very crowded cafeteria of a certain university… The air was full of intensity as a crowd of students fiercely battled, it was a battlefield of the hungry and the desperate… within this crowd was a peculiar auburn haired girl, who was sitting with her friends... a very typical day for any students… _

"_Man, I'm hungry.." grumbled the auburn haired girl as she slumped her face on the table.._

"_Mikan, you already ate a lot" her friend commented_

"_I'm nowhere near full.. I'm a growing kid you know" she said_

"_Why not just battle it out with the crowd, you might just be able to get through" a friend of hers joked _

"_Right.. like I'd survive there" Mikan answered as she lamely pointed towards the ferocious crowd.._

_All of a sudden she noticed something unusual.._

_Emerging unscathed from the battled field was a raven haired boy, his features were stunningly good, his presence made him stood out from the crowd. He separated the battling students into two groups like Noah parting the sea, using only his mere presence.._

"_Woah.. who is that?" Commented Mikan as she eyed on him from a distance _

"_That's Natsume.. He's one of those popular people with a tinge of infamy.." one of her friends answered_

"_He doesn't look all that dangerous.." Mikan replied back as she watched him_

"_Well he is or so the rumors says.." her friend said "if there's smoke, there's bound to be a fire.. or something like that" she continued_

"_hn… you think he'd help me get my food? I mean I'm just a poor cute girl who is dying of hunger.." she said to her friends_

_Her friends then laughed at her and sarcastically teased her to why not try it out… with all her might she then stood up from her seat and walked towards Natsume.._

"_Natsume!" she exclaimed as if they were close or have known each other since the world began_

_Students on the background continuously asked who that girl is.._

"_hey you know that?" a blonde haired friend of Natsume asked him _

_Nonchalantly, Natsume shrugged off his shoulders gesturing he has no idea and trying to say to just ignore her_

_With him ignoring her, it only fueled and pumped up her want to get his attention.. _

"_Excuse me!" she exclaimed loudly, trying to get his full attention as she grabbed on the sleeves of his jacket_

_Jerking her off him, he then accidentally elbowed her face as she dramatically fell on the floor followed by a loud thud.._

_The abrupt feeling of pain came rushing down inside of her making her feel momentarily dizzy… at this very moment, the noisy battling crowd suddenly calmed down as she took center stage…_

"_that hurts" she said as she sat on her knees facing the floor as droplets of blood stained the floor_

"_hn.." was his nonchalant reply as he turned his back at her_

"_Hey aren't you going to apologize!" she exclaimed as she majestically lifted her head revealing a waterfall of blood running down from her nostrils. _

"_blame your annoying self for it" Natsume calmly said as he coldly gazed at her like she was some kind cockroach lying in front of him. _

"_Wait a minute!" she exclaimed as she forcefully grabbed onto his pants_

_There was then a ripping sound followed by an absolute silence.._

_Mikan's eyes shot wide open as she saw the rip on his pants.._

_Blushing madly she opened her mouth and suddenly said "polkadots…"_

_He then looked at her with an utter disgust reflected in his eyes, bending down his knees he reached out for her _

"_Disgusting" he coldly said to Mikan as he forcefully pulled her pig tails "I'll show you hell" he continued_

_Her body then began to tremble as her eyes became watery.._

"_oh no she's going to cry" one of the whispers in the background said_

"_poor girl.." another commented_

"_you make me feel sick" was Natsume's cold response as he watched her tremble.._

_She then bit her lips as he body continuously trembled, suddenly she grabbed on his arm, and with tears almost falling down her eyes she said "I accept your love"_

_End_

"I'm inlove.." she thought out loud as blood kept on dripping from her nose "I don't know what came to me but his cruel words and disgust triggered something inside of me…" she continued as she felt her face warming up "this is the start of my first love"…

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet… Thank you for reading and I hope u enjoyed it. Did you like it? If you want more pls do tell me… don't forget to leave a review, it's always good to have something to read, flames are welcomed…


End file.
